


Evidently My Dear Watson

by dana_kujan



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Doyle
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dana_kujan/pseuds/dana_kujan





	Evidently My Dear Watson

"It's no use," said Mr. Sherlock Holmes. "To solve this case, I must employ the microscope you purchased for me."

I started, but did not protest. Wondering if he had spoilt every childhood birthday, I fetched the box from its hiding place. Re-entering the room, I ventured, "How did you know? I took every pre-caution."

Holmes took possession of the box with a self-satisfied smile. "The man who purchased this hesitated outside the shop for over thirty minutes. As he contemplated, he smoked."

I sighed. "You knew my brand."

"My dear Watson, no one is more familiar with your ash."


End file.
